Title Quests
Skill master titles Squire : Brunenstig (119,100 Sir Brenon) Warrior : Brunenstig (57,157 Malcolm) Priest : Augusta (71,76 Zacjude) Fallen Angel : Augusta (167,114 Bertram) Magic Archer : Hanov (65,59 Oscar) Magic Lancer : Hanov (66,106 Lasharil) Magician : Hanov (52,76 Shucovbek) Werewolf : Bridgehead (87,40 Chris) Tamer : Vissel (35,13 Lati) Summoner : Vissel (72,62 Hans) Monk : Brentil Pub (16,18 Karmon Derad) Thief : East Platen Boulevard / Eastern Bridge Area, The Oat Dungeon 1B (121,97 Prail) Princess : Brunenstig (123,107 Noble Married La Mariann) Little witch : Smug, Laboratory of Wizard (27,79 Adaf) Necromancer : Bigaple (27,24 Demotelt) Demon : North Porin Road / Neidak Plain Region (296,10 Tark) Other titles Legend: LEVEL area name (coords, npc name) limit/detail Alchemy(magic dmg 2% up) * LV1 Smug, Laboratory of Wizard (47,18 Alchemist Jin) LV50 Bank Client (can use bank, a fee down) * LV1 Brunenstig, bank (29,4 Clena) * LV2 Hanov, bank (7,6 Begorzilina) LV6 * LV3 Augusta, bank (8,8 Merchant) LV9 * LV4 Bridgehead, bank (15,15 Jekas Milon) LV12 * LV5 Arian, bank (11,11 Hanus) LV15 * LV6 Brentil, bank (15,17 Anoph) need party member (party member don't have bank title and over LV3) * LV7 Brentil, bank (15,17 Anoph) LV21 Businessman (street vendor) * LV1 Brunenstig (76,76 PR Staff of the merchant guild) LV7 * LV2 Brentil, Brentil motel (14,25 Netison) need 2,000,000gold Camping Master(recovery speed up) * LV1 Central Platen Boulevard /Near the Entrance to Bruhnenstig (227,114 Bendelkamp) LV4 * LV2 Central Platen Boulevard /Near the Entrance to Bruhnenstig (227,114 Bendelkamp) LV4 * LV3 Central Platen Boulevard /Near the Entrance to Bruhnenstig (227,114 Bendelkamp) LV9 * LV4 Central Platen Boulevard /Near the Entrance to Bruhnenstig (227,114 Bendelkamp) LV16 Citizen(guild member) * LV1 Brunenstig, bank (28,4 Woodstock over) LV10 City Walker (move speed 5% up within city) * LV1 Baliat (39,26 Shon) LV2 Charm (price 0.5% discount) * LV1 Bridgehead (113,72 Custiny) charisma 100 (I didn't have 100 charisma when i succedeed in the question... nd Vastar) Map Maker (mini map) * LV1 Brunenstig (44,97 Collin) * LV2 Linkhen, Desert's Flare motel 2F (26,5 Arthers) LV4 * LV3 Bridgehead (33,79 Coji) LV9 * LV4 Augusta (92,14 Robin) LV16 * LV5 Arian, Arian motel (25,12 Travs) LV25 * LV6 Smug, Smug floating bar (12,17 Noik) LV36 * LV7 Smug, Smug floating bar (12,17 Noik) LV49 * LV8 Smug, Smug floating bar (12,17 Noik) LV64 Monster Distinguisher(judgement enemy) * LV2 Arian,Arian motel (23,16 Might) LV4 * LV3 Arian,Arian motel (23,16 Might) LV9 * LV4 Vissel (59,16 Beshir) LV8 * LV5 Vissel (30,65 Karen) LV10 Porter (inventory size) * LV1 Brunenstig,bank (5,6 Crown) LV7 * LV2 Hanov (99,42 Tieland) LV14 * LV3 Augusta (114,155 Creamtane) LV21 * LV4 Bridgehead (7,101 Bellardo) LV28 * LV5 Arian,DerserStorm (Pub 19,11 Serazard) LV35 Pharmacist (potion effect 110%) * LV1 Guilding River / Nass Bridge area (82,11 Kerio) Secret Love (Resistance 1% up) * LV1 East Platen Boulevard / Eastern Bridge Area (190,31 Disciple) Viability (deathblow 50%) * LV1 East Platen Boulevard / Eastern Bridge Area (125,22 Mecotins) Source: King post